Black Cat
by KagomeMiroku
Summary: Anastasia Koehler, Slytherin Queen, has been friends with Sirius Black since she's been born.  Is it weird when suddenly, things all start to change? Warning: Ages have been tampered with to fit the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Black Cat**

__

You're like a black cat

With a black backpack

Full of fireworks

And you're gunna burn the city down right now~

**Chapter One**

* * *

Holding my books to my chest, I wondered why I was so bored. Bored with everything really, not just in general. Bored with life, bored with my 'friends,' bored with my brother, bored with my classes, just generally bored. Life was boring. And sure, any Muggle would kill to have a life like mine, a pwerful witch at Hogwarts, with one of the Purest familiest out there, but quite frankly I was bored with the life I led. It just wasn't as exciting as it used to be.

I had a free period, so I sepnt it walking the halls, aimlessly, searching for some form of... Adventure, maybe. I wasn't sure exactly, but I needed something. Something to keep me sane, to save me from my boredom. Something to take my mind off of this nothingness.

And that's when I noticed he was up to something. Him and his band of dorks that wondered around, doing insane things, and pissing off the teachers to no end. They all wore big grins as they scurried across the coutyard, and I couldn't help but want to delay their plans by asking to join along myself. It wasn't like I had anything better to do, really, not like I wanted to join them on their dork parade out of simply wanting to.

"Siri!" I called across the courtyard, grinning my own special grin as I strutted over to him.

Sirius and I had known each other since the day I was born. Our families were closely linked, so he and I grew up together. I was there for everything with his family, as he was for mine. I knew practically everything about the bloke, and Reggie, as he knew everything about Caleb and myself. It was a sort of sharing process, unintentionally of course. It wasn't my fault our families were so close.

He faked a look of disgust at me, his grey eyes rolling as he stopped in his tracks, the other three stopping with him. They didn't understand why he hung out with a Slytherin such as myself, him claiming to hate the House and anything related to his family. He also hated everyone that I hung out with, and the boy I was currently seeing ("Jealous are we, Siri?" I smirked when he erupted about how unfit Lucius was for me.) But he and I were still as close as your fingers were when you crossed them.

"What are you lot up to today?" I asked, holding my book at my side so I could stand with sass in my step. "Looks like you've got something up, and I want in whether you have complaints or not."

So I was a bit demanding.

"And like we care what you want, Koehler?"

I rolled my eyes, stepping forward to pat Sirius's cheek, grinning falsely at him. "But of course you do, Siri darling. Everyone does." And I looked to Potter, Lupin, and Pettigrew (Siri's little mates) and grinned cheekily at them each. Potter returned the gesture with as much truth as I gave it, Lupin seemed to shuffle slightly, and Pettigrew-not being the brightest boy-grinned back boyishly and honestly.

"Isn't Malfoy looking for you, Koehler?"

"Can it, Potter. Not like it's your business what Lucius is up to or not."

He made a face. I returned the gesture. I knew he didn't hate me as much as he played it to be. Nor did I particularly hate him as much as I played it to be. It was something we did, I guess, in a sort of mock fight for who Siri's best friend really was. (Which was myself, so obviously.)

"What is dear Lucius up to, anyway, that leads you to us as your last resort?"

"He has class. I don't particularly wish to bother with him at the moment anyhow."

"Trouble in paradise?"

I snorted. "Oh, how you'd love that."

It turned out the boys were off to pull a prank on Binn's, the Muggle Studies teacher. I didn't take the class, nor did I really have the intention to, so I didn't know him well enough to help with any of the plotting, but it did take my mind off of being bored a bit, just being around this little Gryffindor lot.

Lucius practically scolded me whenever her heard of me hanging out with the boys. He flipped at Snape too for hanging with the Evans girl, but she was a Muggle-born so he got a scolding far worse. My Lucius was the sort of King of us Slytherins, which directly entitled me Queen, of course. Everyone seemed to follow and cling to his every word, obeying his every whim, and practically worshiping his God-like qualities. He was the perfect candidate for Death Eater recrution, something I wasn't particularly on-board for myself, something I frowned upon, and something Lucius and Caleb both promised to reconsider for my sake.

Caleb, my lovely older brother, was Lucius's best friend, so he was sort of second in command of all the Slytherin's. He and I didn't communicate as much as we did back when we were younger, but he wasn't a bad brother. No, Caleb was actually a good brother, rather protective too if I do say so myself. Although I do think he had some sort of fancy for Severus Snape, clearly that opinion was held by only myself, and his girlfriend, that whore Bellatrix Black, Siri's cousin, would have no one-not even his beautiful baby sister-say anything that would damper his holiness.

What Siri's gang did to Binns's classroom, was beyond me. All I knew is that I had to run quick to get away from the purplish-grey smoke that was quickly consuming the corridor. The four boys were hysterical, and the laughter was contagious enough to have me join along with them. As long as I didn't get punished for their misdeeds, which I could so blantly lie about ever being apart of any of their shananigans (ah the perks of being such a cunning Slytherin), I could sit and enjoy the results.

"You lot are mental." I snorted, sitting myself up on a window ledge as we all stopped to pant and catch our breaths. "And you do know this has got your names written all over it."

"Of course it does." Siri smirked. "We take credit for our brilliance."

"Pads and I do." Potter added, grinning at both Lupin. "Can have our dear Prefect in trouble, now can we, Moony?"

The dorks hard their own dorky codenames for each other too, I'd almost forgotten.

Students began to flood the hallways once again, and the five of us found ourselves swimming in the sea of students. I looked around for any familiar head to get myself to my next class with, punched Sirius's arm goodbye, and headed off after Snapey dearest.

"I want you to stop calling me such names." Snape muttered, pushing through the other students as I held his elbow, not to be consumed by everyone around us.

"Sorry, _darling_." I emphasised the petname just to piss him off. He was just so easily bothered, he did it to himself really.

I felt him cringe, and I smirked to myself, entering Slughorn's classroom, readying myself for Potions.

oXo

The rest of the evening, our little...clan, I guess you could classify us as, just lazed around in the common room, and I, once again, found myself bored. I sat, with my back nestled against Lucius's chest, myself sitting in between his legs as he louged on the sofa. I watched Bellatrix's whore sister, Narcissa, give me death glares from her post on one of the chairs, jealous of me taking 'her man.' I'd simply smirk at her, leaning against Lucius more, having him wrap his strong arms around me as I played with a strand of his long, blond hair.

Caleb and Snape shared the sofa that sat in a right angle with the one where Lucius and I sat, with Bellatrix on Caleb's lap, practically eating his face of, disturbing the boring peace. I tried to ignore it, it was disgusting to see your brother in such a... Sickening sight, and so I did. I looked to the black-green ceiling, taking notice to the way the Black Lake shimmered over our common room, we had to have the best one, even if it was constantly cold.

Adromeda, Bellatrix and Narcissa's other sister, lay sprawled out on the rug in between the two couches. She was the only one of the three sisters that I could stand. Andie was my favourite of Sirius's cousins, and I seemed to be the only girl she could find herself confiding in. I knew of her love for Ted Tonks, a Muggle-born Hufflepuff, and I knew that the two of them were planning on eloping at the end of their Seventh Year, which they only had one more year to go. I was proud of her, and she even offered to let come and see her off at the wedding. Next to her sat Rudy Lestrange (his name was actually longer, but I was always too lazy to say it) and sitting his back against the couch were Lucius and I that I could pet his head with my free hand, sat Regulas Black, Siri's younger brother- Their parents favourite too, for being placed in Slytherin and embracing the Black ways. He was a sweetie, Reggie was, such a shame he was so impressionable.

Sighing softly, I closed my eyes and shifted to get myself comfortable against Lucius's chest. I pushed my dark, ebony curls out of his face and off to my other shoulder, while I slipped his untied tie from around his neck and let it rest over my own shoulders, not particularly caring where my own tie disappeared too.

He leaned down slightly, pressing his lips to the crook of my neck, I smiled slightly, out of habit more than anything. The same old routine was just still only boring to me. It was too frequent, too predictable, it was like, despite being royalty to our House, we were confined to sit still and do nothing. Everyone else seemed rather content with that, but I was terribly fed up with it.

But who was I to disrupt the balance?

Catching Andie's eye, I offered a small smile, practically ignoring as Lucius molested my neck. She smiled back, her smile more tired and bored than my own, I'm sure. So we were both sick of this. And myself, normally one to voice my opinions, was just too lazy to really do anything about it.

"I'm bored." Reggie said out of the blue, leaning his head back so that his foggy eyes, much like his brother's, locked with my bright blue orbs.

"As am I." I admitted, having Lucius sit himself up, admiring the mark he made on my neck for a moment, then pushing a lock of hair from my face.

"Bored, my love?"

"Yeah, bored. Did you guys notice that we just sit here and do nothing... All the time?"

Andie sat up. "Agreed. We all sit here while Bella and Caleb snog each other senseless, and you and Ana lay there and lead up to a snog session, but never quite getting into it. It's all rather boring."

"Agreed." Narcissa piped up. Her eyes never leaving Lucius and myself. "Boring."

"Well," Lucius said, stretching and patting my sides so I would stand. "We ought to fix this. Bored on a Friday night, that just won't do."

When he stood, he took my hand in his, and started over to the door to the common room, glancing back over his shoulder at the rest of our lot to follow. They all scrambled to their feet, most of them grinning mischeivious grins, much like the one's Siri and his group were wearing earlier that day before they destroyed Binns's office, and then the hallway surrounding. That whole experienced left me satisfied, so I had an inkling this one wouldn't be half bad. Especially if the last time was with Gryffindors.

Everyone knew that Slytherins did it best.


	2. Chapter 2

**Black Cat**

__

You're like a black cat

With a black backpack

Full of fireworks

And you're gunna burn the city down right now~

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Now I see how Siri and his mates got around so easily. There was hardly anyone patrolling the halls when we left, and the doors to the entrance hall weren't locked or anything, so we all easily slipped out of the castle and onto the dark Hogwarts grounds, wants at the ready, but not quite lighting up until we were out of sight.

Lucius pulled me along, our hands entwined as we walked along the scratchy grass, everyone following in sink after us. Caleb and his whore were directly behind us, Andie was at my side, and everyone else was sort of scattered behind them. I heard Reggie laughing at something that Cissy stop and scold him for acting so immature. Rolling my eyes, I bit back a comment to her, it would be sure to shut her up, but I didn't want to ruin the good mood everyone seemed to be in, the good mood that I was in. The thrill of sneaking out ran through my veins and excited me, boredom was only a distant memory now.

The bright moon and millions of stars were our only guide as we walked along the grass and towards the forests edge.

"Scared?" Lucius whispered his question, bending his head down to have his soft lips hovering over my ear.

"There's nothing to fear with my Lucius protecting me."

My smirk wasn't visible in the dim lighting. I'd let him think he could protect me, that he was the reason I felt so safe and secure. Of course, I was kind enough to give my beau his ego boost, that's what a girlfriend did. It wasn't as though Lucius didn't make me feel safe though, because odd enough, he did. Sure, he was intimidating to all his peers, and I highly doubted he could take out whatever insane creatures lurked within the shadows of the forests, but his presence did give me a sense of security. As well as Caleb's brilliance in Defense.

"Lumos."

At once, most of our wands seemed to light up as we trekked forward into the foliage, pushing passed the dark leaves and branched, the adrenaline rushing through me the further we crept through. I didn't know how far in we were supposedly going, all I knew is that the dark forest was forbidden to all students and we were suddenly venturing in. I loved this.

Squeezing Lucius's hand and grinning wide, I hurried along and pulling him into the forest more. He stumbled after with a lazy grin of his own spreading across his face. I heard Bella giggle from behind, but ignored that, and heard Andie and Cissy make slight gagging noises; if that was the case I definitely didn't wish to turn around. Of course I did though, to glance back at Reggie, Sev, Rudy, Andie, and Cissy. They all seemed to be following along, and I could sense slight fear in Sev, Rudy, and Cissy. They all seemed a bit weary of their surroundings, but I suppose they did have all right to that. Who knew what lurked in this forest?

If we got caught, we'd be in a shit load of trouble, and I didn't care. I wanted to be credited for the trouble I made, for the fun I had, just like Siri and his mates, credited for their brilliant pranks and even stupidity. If we were to get caught, that is, and being a group of sly Slytherins, that did seem a bit unlikely. Whatever, the consequences were in the future, and if there even would be any, I didn't particularly care. All I cared for was the moment we then lived, in the forest full of dark and curious creatures for miles and miles on end. If we'd run into any of said creatures, that was a mystery, but I was curious myself to find out.

"Let's go further." I whispered, my voice was full of excitement, and I knew it.

I was drunk with this new sense of not being so bored, with liking where things were going, with this sense of danger and mystery. Lucius let go of my hand, only to wrap and arm protectively around my shoulder, pulling me close. I held my free hand out for Andie to grab, smiling at her as she and Reggie linked arms. Reggie held his hand out for Sev, who merely scowled in return. I giggled and leaned my head onto Lucius's shoulder.

"Guys..." Narcissa stopped, and we all stopped to look back at her. "I don't think we should go any further. You know, I heard werewolves lurk within the forest. I hear them at night."

"Oh belt it, Cissy." I rolled my eyes. "It's not the full moon, so you're safe from the nasty wolfies. And no one asked you to join along, you know. Go back with my brother and his whore."

"That's my sister you're speaking abou-"

"Enough, Cissa."

She quieted as Lucius spoke, smirking along with me. She then turned, her grey blue eyes highlighted by the moonlight for a moment, and stalked back off to where Caleb and Bella were, dragging Rudy along with her.

I rolled my eyes. Reggie was the baby and even he wasn't scared.

"Think we'll run into any scary beasties?" Andie giggled, swinging our hands back and forth.

"We can take 'em!" Reggie laughed with.

I glanced over my shoulder at Sev who was trailing behind a bit.

"Come along now, darling, don't want you getting lost."

He pulled a face at me. I grinned wider, turning my head back around, eyes suddenly greeted with the purest shade of white I had ever seen. Paler than the moon and the stars, or even my starched white button up, it stood before me, a majestic creature that only widened it's warm, black eyes at our presence. They all seemed to stop as we neared it, but I broke from their grasps and walked along closer, slowly.

We read about unicorns in our Care of Magical Creatures books. They were perhaps the purest of creatures, with blood that could preserve your life, create the immortal. They were brilliant creatures, so beautiful...

Stepping forward, I held my hand out, and the beautiful unicorn simply stared.

"Be careful now, Ana."

I shooed Andie away, rolling my eyes, and stepped closer to the beautiful beast, pressing the palm of my hand against it's soft mane, having it bow it's head closer to me. Grinning, I pet the beautiful creature, it's softness, it's purity, it was like all good was surrounding said creature, that it's beauty could make everything good.

"Stop playing with the horses, Ana." Lucius scolded, walking over towards us. "Let's go collect the others and head back on to the dungeons. It's rather late."

Rather late, indeed, but, the beautiful unicorn, I... As I blinked, my eyes seemed heavy, and with a smile I backed away from it, and turned back to my friends.

"We might as well head back."

Shrugging, I took both Lucius and Andie's hands and started back towards the direction we walked from, to collect that other four and hurry back into the castle before we got caught. Quicker and quieter than mice, we made it back to our common room, as though we had never even left, and all parted ways to rest and sleep in for rest of the morning.

oXo

Laying by the black lake, I closed my eyes, enjoying the grey weather. The stale scent of coming rain clung to the air, and I was sure that it would start pouring sooner or later. Until then, I would wait, laying by the water's edge, enjoying the passing breeze and the soft grass and the company of my dearest and oldest friend.

"You're still off about that unicorn are you?"

"Oh it was beautiful. So..."

"It was months ago. And you're gushing like some schoolgirl, Koehler."

"I am a schoolgirl, Black."

Our heads leaned against each other, dark curls contrasting against dark curls, my eyes closed, and his most likely staring up at the sky above us. We gathered like this often, a sort of tradition we had going since our First Year here at this school. Of course, after the first few months of our First Year, seeing how pissed I was at him for getting placed in Gryffindor over Slytherin. We didn't do this every day though, nor really ever week, we occasionally would gather together and lay by the Black Lake, sit and talk about nothing or not really talk at all.

You could say we simply sat and enjoyed each other's company, but we weren't as sappy as that.

"So," he started casually. "What are you doing today?"

"Being tutored with McGonagall. Yourself?"

"Same."

We both laughed, shaking our heads at our excuses to get away and just come out to the lake. It was oddly secretive of us, making up excuses to run off and just hang out, but it wasn't as though we were forbidden to do so. I knew Siri's friends didn't hate me, nor did I hate them, but Lucius would flip if he knew I blew him off to spend the day with who I was spending it with. ("He's jealous of me stealing his woman right from his snake-like hands." Siri snorted. I rolled my eyes. "Snakes don't have hands, you twit.")

Well, it wasn't like Lucius controlled me or who I hung out with, something that I stated over and over to Siri AND his mates who constantly snorted about Lucius being mad with me being with them. Nor did I tell him who he could and could not hang out with. If it were up to me, that whore Narcissa would be long-gone from our crew, not as though I found her threatening, she simply bugged me. And wanted my Lucius. Well, she couldn't have him.

...I wasn't worried about her snatching him from me, I wasn't.

Something wet splashed against my cheek. My eyes opened, and I half-thought Siri had spit on me, but instead it actually was the light rain starting. I sat up, seeing him do the same, and stretching. I made a face at him, something that he returned, and I shoved him lightly. He placed the palm of his hand flat against my face, pushing me over.

"Damn it, Black!"

When I finally got back up to my feet, he was already running back to the castle, laughing and grinning wolfishly back at me. I ran after him, fast on my feet just as fast as I was on my broomstick. When I reached him, I stumbled forward slightly, gripping his pants and pulling them down, showing his red and gold boxers- How obsessed with his House could he be? Well, well, someone should have wore a belt.

"Anastasia!"

I laughed in his face and ran back to the castle. He followed, panting as we reached the door, looking up in the face of Professor McGonagall herself. Sirius glanced up at her, his pants down around his ankles, grinning wide and nodding.

"Professor."

I had to clutch my sides, biting my lip with stifle my laughter.

"Mr. Black." she sighed, closing her eyes. "Pull up your trousers."

"Yeah, Sirius, pull up your trousers." I stuck my tongue out at him. "That's no way to to dress in front of a lady."

"I didn't expect to run into one along the way, my apologies, Minnie."

"Mr. Black-"

He pulled up his pants, and scurried passed her. I followed, the two of us grinning like idiots. I was quite sure before we left her, I saw something short of a smile grace her features as we walked on into the Great Hall, going our separate ways for the time being. Mine to my prideful Slytherin table, and him rejoining the rest of the Gryffindorks. I took my rightful place next to Lucius, grinned and pulled his face to face me, kissing him.


End file.
